lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Official Lost Podcast transcript/May 21, 2007
Mr. Crabby is responsible for this transcription. It is one in the series of the Official Lost Podcasts. ---- Kris White:Charlie goes for a swim, Jack heads for the hills, and things are about to explode. We’ll have insight on last night’s Greatest Hits, and more in today’s official Lost pod cast, hosted by ABC. theme music Kris White: Welcome back to the ultimate podcast for Season 3 of Lost. That’s right this is the last one of the season and it’s a good one. Executive producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse are here today to take your fan questions, and of course tease the season finale by asking what exactly lies Through the Looking Glass. That two-hour episode airs Wednesday, May 23rd from 9 to 11 pm, only on ABC. theme music Carlton Cuse: Well, Hi Damon. Damon Lindelof:Hey there Carlton. Carlton Cuse: Hey I saw you on TV last night. Damon Lindelof: And I saw you on TV last night. Carlton Cuse: Wow, do like that head turn? It’s kinda like Paul Moyer on Action News. Damon Lindelof: It sure is, you’ve been practicing that all season and I think you’ve actually perfected it. Carlton Cuse: The problem is that I can only turn my head in that one direction now, I can’t turn it back the other way. Damon Lindelof: The one question though that was not answered is, and I will answer it here now is “why do they do podcasts instead of clip shows?” and the answer is because of the head turn. Carlton Cuse: Yeah, that’s true, I mean, I have to always sit on the side of you doing the pod asts so I don’t have a head turn issue. Damon Lindelof: Yeah, well you wouldn’t want to turn it in the opposite direction either cause you could throw your back out or something. Carlton Cuse: By the way, it was pointed out to me that on our last pod cast, we did rehash, but no prehash, we just skipped the prehash and went right to the questions and there were some people who where pissed about that. Damon Lindelof: We didn’t rehash. Carlton Cuse: No, we didn’t prehash. Damon Lindelof: Oh we didn’t prehash Greatest Hits. Carlton Cuse: Right, so now we can rehash Greatest Hits which would be kind of - and we'll make it a prehash-rehash. Damon Lindelof: Why don’t we prehash Greatest Hits which everyone has already seen, lets start with rehashing. Greatest Hits. Carlton Cuse: So Damon. Damon Lindelof: Yes Carlton? Carlton Cuse: What is the the Looking Glass station and who are the people Charlie discovered in it? Kris White is god. Why did Juliet think it was flooded? Damon Lindelof: First off, I’m gonna go ahead and disagree with the primary central thesis of that question, Kris White is probably a lesser deity, but the Looking Glass station or the Looking Glass hatch as its referred to in the blueprints obviously our guys aren’t the only ones who think of the word “hatch” is, uh, we don’t know anything about it and I’m hoping that we find out significantly more about it in the finale, because I’ve got a lot questions like, you know, “What are those women doing down there?”, “Are they Others?”, “Where they stationed there?”, “Is this thing jamming”, “Did Juliet really think it was flooded or is this another lie of her web of lies?” Why do you think it’s called the “Looking Glass” Carlton? Carlton Cuse: I’m gonna say that might me a Alison in Wonderland allusion. Damon Lindelof: It wouldn’t be the - that’s allusion with an “a”, right? Carlton Cuse: Yes. Damon Lindelof: I always confuse those two. Carlton Cuse: Yeah. Damon Lindelof: Cause when you did an illusion with an “i” for me this morning and you made the six of hearts disappear and then my belt was gone, that was an illusion. Carlton Cuse: By the way, I’ve got your wallet too. Check, just look. Damon Lindelof: Impressive, the last time I woke up and my belt was missing it was not a good illusion. Carlton Cuse: Yeah and I was not there, just for the record. Damon Lindelof: Where were you? I have a question, is the Looking Glass, while we’re on the subject of it, the quote-unquote "underwater station." That was referred to back on Kelvin’s map, back in Season 2. Is there any more information the can be gleaned from this map? Carlton Cuse: I think it was the underwater station referred to by that map, in fact. You know this and obviously the origin, the first time we had any illusion to this station was back in Season 1, when Sayid discovered that wire on the beach. Damon Lindelof: Interesting. Carlton Cuse: And people have been asking “What was that wire?” “Where does that wire go?” “What is that wire all about?” An answer, the show gave us an answer. Thank god, finally. Damon Lindelof: Can I ask a fairly obvious question then? Carlton Cuse: Yes. Damon Lindelof: If the whole purpose is to turn off the jamming mechanism in the Looking Glass station, why don’t they just take out a pair of hedge trimmers and like cut the wire, wouldn’t that do the trick? Carlton Cuse: Well, possibly, but its also possible that cable wasn’t the sole source of power for the Looking Glass. Damon Lindelof: I also probably think if Desmond came up to Charlie and said “I see you cutting the cable, and then you get sand in your eye, then you rub the sand. Carlton Cuse: It wouldn’t be quite so dramatic. Damon Lindelof: Probably people wouldn’t watch the finale. More importantly though, Charlie’s alive which is great news, I thought for sure that it was his flashback episode and especially because the flashbacks were so sentimental, that we was going to die, but… Carlton Cuse: But he didn’t and I guess that’s kind of how we roll on Lost. Damon Lindelof: By the way, big shot outs to Eddie and Adam, Kitsis and Horowits, and Stephen Williams, who directed Greatest Hits. And Dom who was especially awesome, I’m just did great work, and all that underwater work, not easy to shoot, I’m sure. Carlton Cuse: Exactly, what do you think, is Jack’s plan going to work with the Others by moving up the timeline? Is this the prelude to the big war that’s been promised? Damon Lindelof: Well, I did see an explosion in the coming attractions. For next week, so it looks like, somebody’s gonna get blown up, but knowing Jack’s plans in the past, they tend to not always work out? Carlton Cuse: What’s actually worse, Jack’s plans or Jack operating on you? Damon Lindelof: Well lets see, so far the only one Jack’s managed to save on the Island is Ben. So you know, I guess if you’re a bad guy, he’s enormously successful in saving your life, but if you’re a good guy, you’re a goner. Carlton Cuse: Yeah. Damon Lindelof: I would just say off the record, cause no one’s listening to this, if Jack’s plan were to work, it would have horrible repercussions for him personally. Carlton Cuse: That’s true. Damon Lindelof: And I would just leave it at that. I would just say, if anyone can snatch failure from the jaws of success, its Jack Shephard. Carlton Cuse: Yeah, I’m kind of anxious to see what happens though, I know that we’ve promised the audience a definitive answer about Desmond’s prognostications by the end of the Season, so I guess that means Charlie lives or Charlie dies, definitively. Damon Lindelof: I just want to know though Carlton, if he lives are you going to continue yanking my chain in the next season, I mean like… Carlton Cuse: No. Damon Lindelof: He’ll be alive and that’ll be… Carlton Cuse: If he’s alive, he’s alive… Damon Lindelof: Desmond will start having flashes about the dog or something. Carlton Cuse: Exactly. Damon Lindelof: Okay, that’s good. We’ve actually been prehasing without really being aware of it. Carlton Cuse: Well, let's prehash, but in the perimeters what we were going to actually prehash, cause we kind of decided that, well first off all, we actually finished work, we're looking at some visual effects today the sound mixes the next few days and then we are done with the finale, the finale actually doesn't even get delivered until Tuesday morning, for air Wednesday, which kind of tells you what life in Television-ville is like. Damon Lindelof: Putting it up wet as they say in the tray. Carlton Cuse: And... Damon Lindelof: It's kind of like Carlton's shirt right now. Carlton Cuse: Ah, thanks. Damon Lindelof: Is that sweat or were you hosed down before the show? Carlton Cuse: It's sweat, it's sort of like an Albert Brooks thing, I'm feeling very very nervous today. Damon Lindelof: That's a good definition there. Carlton Cuse: I don't want to have another laughter crisis today. Damon Lindelof: Alright, well, you know. Carlton Cuse: So I'm only going to ask you very serious fan questions. Damon Lindelof: That was a nice broadcast news reference there for those of you who didn't catch it. Carlton Cuse: Yes. Damon Lindelof: It's getting heady here at the podcast. Carlton Cuse: But anyway, we're really gonna, kinda, go into radio silence because the finale we think is very cool, we're very proud of it, but in the finale we want to allow your own imaginations to kind of arrive at your own conclusions about the events in the finale. Damon Lindelof: The speak for themselves, but then they don't speak for themselves, and I feel like if we start trying to further clarify, what happened, this is kind of like Locke getting shot a couple of weeks ago, instantly, we were sort of barraged with "Is he really dead?" and just by the nature of answering the question, we begin to give indications on whether he is or not. So, I sure hope Locke shows up in the finale by the way. Carlton Cuse: Yeah, I do too. Damon Lindelof: It would kind of suck if he didn't. Carlton Cuse: Yeah, so lets move on shall we? Damon Lindelof: May I kick it off Carlton? Carlton Cuse: Awesome. Damon Lindelof: "Rose and Bernard" by Allison in Vegas, just one post in the last ninety days, that's a nice sane posting. "Hey Damon and Carlton, I was trilled to see Rose and Bernard make their long awaited return in last night's episode, much like the Addison Shepherd, Grey's Anatomy spin-off, I get the sense that you have finally successfully negotiated with ABC to bring us their next big spin-off show: Rose and Bernard, Love Island. Is this true? Will we diehard Rose and Bernard fans finally be rewarded for the long wait? Might you keep Charlie around to join the cast as a pool boy? When Rose told Bernard 'This isn't pheasant hunting in Montgomery County'" Montgomery of course is Kate Walsh, Addison's first name, or maiden name. "When he told her he wanted to detonate the dynamite, the euphemism was pretty blantant I hope the sweet love making off in the jungle will resume soon. Looking forward to the finale and thanks for the great season guys." Carlton Cuse: Wow. Damon Lindelof: Do you want to confirm Allison in Vegas' suspicion that we have done a backdoor pilot? Carlton Cuse: Absolutely, she figured it out and... Damon Lindelof: We think we're so clever. Carlton Cuse: There's forty-eight episodes of Lost left, and then we're gonna do thirty-nine episodes of Rose and Bernard. Damon Lindelof: Love Island. Carlton Cuse: Love Island, let me tell you about the post here from "Zombie Season Revealed". Damon Lindelof: Uh Oh. Carlton Cuse: This was posted by the number thirteen. Damon Lindelof: Excellent. Carlton Cuse: Seventeen posts in the last ninety days. Damon Lindelof: Nice. Carlton Cuse: "We know anagrams of names are important on this show, but some have gone unnoticed, until now. They reveal a lot about the zombie season. 'Ezra James Sharkington' equals 'Hint Jake Grazes on Arms'" Damon Lindelof: What, who's Jake? Oh I guess that's a short nickname for Jacob. Carlton Cuse: That's right. "'Marvin Candle's and Montand's Missing Arms'? 'Jacob Ate Them', It's What Invisible Zombies Do Damon Lindelof: What? Okay. Carlton Cuse: "'Kate Austen' equals 'Kate Ate Sun', it's in the past tense so clearly Kate will become a Zombie, eat Sun, and then travel back in time to stop herself. Damon Lindelof: Wow! Okay. I thought we were being very clever about that one. Carlton Cuse: I mean I can't believe he figured all this out. "'Cindy Chandler' equals 'Children Candy'". Damon Lindelof: That is a good one. Carlton Cuse: "Those two kids Cindy is always with, she's gonna eat them, like candy, because she's a zombie. Oh yes, there's one more 'Damon Lindelof Carlton Cuse' equals 'Undead on Film or Cancel Lost'. Apparently, you guys gave yourselves a bit of an ultimatum when you named yourselves. Damon Lindelof: Wow, a - I didn't name myself, but just the fact that undead can be fashioned out of our... Carlton Cuse: Out of our names. Damon Lindelof: Out of our combined names is very exciting. Carlton Cuse: This is the most awesome question of all-time. "So my question for you is Damon and Carlton: Will you now re-write your plans for the zombie season or will you continue on even though I've figured out all its secrets? Damon Lindelof: Well, here's the thing, we are ending the show after the sixth season, so regrettably, none of your predictions will ever come to fruition, but maybe in comic book form or something like that. Those ideas are just too good to not do. I think Carlton Cuse: Oh my god, they are unbelievable. Damon Lindelof: Carlton, here's a question for you, which you may or may not know the answer to. And if you don't I'd be happy to help you out, but I think we might of discussed it. Carlton Cuse: Sure help me out. Damon Lindelof: This is by Sawyer 2112, one post in the last ninety days. "Hey Carlton and Damon, Lost is the best show on TV. It's my favorite and I've listened to all your podcasts since the beginning, you guys are great." I'm just saying that just now. Now I'll read his question. "Now that I've gotten the formalities out of the way, I would like to know what's up with Charlie's Drive Shaft ring, the 'DS'. In Greatest Hits, which was another awesome episode, it's explained that Charlie got the ring from his brother Liam, but back in Pilot, Part One, doesn't Charlie say that the ring is from one of his world tours to Kate and Jack. I could be wrong, but could you please clear this up for me. Thanks guys." Carlton Cuse: Hmm, well, why don't you help me out Damon? Damon Lindelof: This was an excellent question, and one that we asked ourselves which is basically when we were shooting the pilot, Dominic Monaghan improved a line in the pilot where he basically is singing "You All Everybody" and Kate is acknowledging "Oh, you were in a rock band?" and he taps the ring and he says "second tour of Finland". and that's the line and it goes on, but it was never in any script so when we were working on this episode and came up with that history for the ring... Carlton Cuse: Right. Damon Lindelof: When we first revealed it, you know , people started saying "I seem to remember Charlie saying something about the ring that might contradict that", so we went back , it wasn't in any script and then we found it in the episode, but if you watch closely the are in fact in Finland, for this flashback. And it is their second tour of Finland. So that, Charlie is just referring to that's when he was given this ring. Which we realized in retrospect they named the band "Drive Shaft" after this guy, Dexter Stratton. Who is in fact a descendant of the Pace clan and boy our show can be confusing sometimes. Can't it? Carlton Cuse: Wow, that's pretty cool. Alright. Damon Lindelof: Alright, sorry I asked you a question that I knew the answer to. I just felt it was a good one. Carlton Cuse: You know what? I'm gonna ask you a question I know the answer to. Damon Lindelof: Excellent. Carlton Cuse: How's that sound? Damon Lindelof: Ask it. Carlton Cuse: This is actually good. "Cerberus is a New York City Taxi Cab" by Arion Robin 29, two posts in the last ninety days. Damon Lindelof: This is gonna be a doozy. Carlton Cuse: "Yes, it is true, I was walking to lunch the other day, today, like any other day. When I freaked out, right there on the sidewalk, because I thought the Lost monster had somehow found its way to Manhattan. I looked around wildly for the source of that clickity clickity clickity clack flasha flasha flasha sound that always signals the arrival of Cerberus, when it hit me. That is the exact sound, the receipt machines in a New York City yellow cab makes, there is no denying it. Just listen to one. Whether or not Cerberus is in fact a yellow cab that's taken on shaman island powers after being sucked to the South Pacific by magnetism or what, the SFX team on Lost is surely incorporating this receipt machinery. Don't try and deny it 'Carl-mon'." Damon Lindelof: Wow. I like that better than "Darlton". Carlton Cuse: The Monster is a taxi. Confess. Good day." Damon Lindelof: Wow, I like the sign-out there at the end. Carlton Cuse: Well, in fact you are correct. Damon Lindelof: We will confess. Carlton Cuse: That sound, we did borrow that, and it was really the genius of Bryan Burke, who oversees our sound mixing, and we were sort of searching for a really cool, unique sound to play with that monster, and he had the idea of using the taxi cab receipt, and we actually sent one of our sound guys out in a cab, to record it out of a real cab in Manhattan. Damon Lindelof: And yeah, it has to be the New York City cab, which is... Carlton Cuse: Yeah, and it doesn't - you know - the fact is recording from the New York City cab doesn't have anything to do with the mythology of Smokey, himself. Oh look, there goes Nick Cage's trailer. Bye Bye. Nick Cage has a very very big trailer. Damon Lindelof: Yes. Carlton Cuse: And it takes like five minutes to drive past our window, cause they're moving it out. Damon Lindelof: And his gym. it's time for another installment of "What We See Outside the Window While We're Doing Our Podcasts" Carlton Cuse: "Location Fitness", god it would be cool to be Nick Cage. Not only do you get a giant trailer, but then you have a second giant trailer which is just your mobile gym that travels around with you. Damon Lindelof: This is posted by Unknown VBS, one post in the last ninety days. "When Charlie was swimming through the water last night, I had one thought: Where's Ezra James Sharkington? Is he going to come out and attack. I was sorely disappointed when he did not appear. So please, no dodge, will Ezra James Sharkington be in the season finale where he comes out and eats all the people attacking Charlie? I'd imagine then that human and shark would become best friends and hang out for the rest of the series. Also, where can I buy my Ezra James Sharkington plush dolls? Thanks a lot, I love the show." Carlton Cuse: I think we had better actually violate our principal about the finale and probably take him off the hook for next week and give him an answer about Ezra James Sharkington. Damon Lindelof: No pun intended. I think we should, I think we need to say... Carlton Cuse: He's not going to show up in the finale. Damon Lindelof: We could not close his deal. Carlton Cuse: Yeah, we were in labor negotiations for a long time, but Ezra had actually a better offer, working on "Shark". Damon Lindelof: And also, that's good. Have you been working on that one all week? Carlton Cuse: It just came to be, surprisingly. Damon Lindelof: And also, one of our favorite movies ever is "Deep Blue Sea" in which Samuel L. Jackson is giving a speech and a shark come jumping out of the water... Carlton Cuse: That's the greatest thing ever. Damon Lindelof: And bites him in half and now that we've seen that there is in fact a moon pool where Charlie has surfaced. To have Ezra show up and perform any acts of heroism. Carlton Cuse: We're going to get to dangerous territory, but on the subject of James Sharkington. Damon Lindelof: I knew this was coming. Carlton Cuse: "Dear Damon and Carlton", this is posted by James Sharkington, fifty-three posts in the last ninety days. "Dear Damon and Carlton, why didn't Charlie take off his jeans while swimming into the Looking Glass? I can tell you from experience that swimming with jeans is quite a challenge". Damon Lindelof: I thought you were going to say "speaking of experience of swimming into underwater DHARMA hatches." Okay. Carlton Cuse: "He could have just taken them off, than swam down there, only to be found by some hot chicks without his pants on. Love the show, Sharkington". Damon Lindelof: Wow, well its hard, first off it's hard to answer that question to somebody that's sitting essentially in a shirt that is completely soaked through so that I can see every detail, but other than that, I just think A- Charlie wanted to weigh as much as possible so that he could get down to the ocean floor, rapid descent. People asked us this question when Sawyer put his jeans on when he dove into the water, I guess... Carlton Cuse: Our actors like to swim with their pants on. Damon Lindelof: There's something inherently cool about swimming in your jeans and I speak from personal experience. Carlton Cuse: Well obviously James Sharkington doesn't agree with that. Damon Lindelof: I don't like to take my jeans off, ever. I've got no questions left, man. Carlton Cuse: That's it? Damon Lindelof: That's it from me. Carlton Cuse: Alright. Damon Lindelof: Do you have any more? Carlton Cuse: I do indeed, I do indeed. First we want to give a shoutout to Damon's rapper name, five posts in the last ninety days, for your very nice note. It was more of a note than a question so I'm not going to ask it, but here's one. "I remember one of you stated in an interview that your plan for Lost was like a plan route for a road trip and that you knew what landmarks you'd be visiting along the way. So far what story landmarks have we seen before. Also, some of us on Lost-Forum.com have been wondering about the possibility of a Lost ride like Disney's Star Tours. What do you think?" I think the second part of the question is really what I'd like to ask. Damon Lindelof: Well, I'd like to answer the first part first, which is you have in fact seen the World's Largest Ball of Twine. Carlton Cuse: Yes. Damon Lindelof: And that would essentially equate roughly to the Monster, again in the road map of things. We don't know what it means. Carlton Cuse: The electromagnetic fence would be a lot like Wall Drug. Damon Lindelof: Sure, nobody understands why there would be a ball of twine that big, but there it is. Carlton Cuse: Yeah. Damon Lindelof: And the second part of the question is we have long suggested that they turn Tom Sawyer Island in Disneyland out here in Los Angeles, in Anaheim actually, into Lost Island. Where basically, you know, you would be catapulted over there in some sort of simulated plane crash, suffice to say, maybe one day we will have some sort of Lost Experience ride. Carlton Cuse: "No Rain". Damon Lindelof: Yeah. Carlton Cuse: By Zombie Banjo, nine posts in the last ninety days. "Dear Banjo-man Carlton and Pantless-freak Damon". Damon Lindelof: Wow. Carlton Cuse: "So, I've been watching..." Damon Lindelof: Ironically I wear no pants, but if you're going swimming you better be wearing pants. It's one of the contradictions that makes me me. Carlton Cuse: Here's the question: "I've been rewatching Season One of DVD and the one thing that calls my attention" this is the one thing that calls his attention. Damon Lindelof: Okay. Carlton Cuse: "Is that it rains a lot in the first episodes. However, nowadays we hardly see any rain on the Island at all. Why is it so? Is it related to the monsoon season perhaps? Love the show, love the podcasts just as much. Please please don't give us just thirty-five more of these". Damon Lindelof: We've actually thought about this and the reason it doesn't rain as much is because Dr. Arzt at the end of Season One says there is a huge monsoon coming and we always thought it would be funny if in fact there was a massive drought coming. It actually rained at least once in Season Three. Twice that I'm aware of. The scene where Kate basically... Carlton Cuse: When they're in the cage and he says "Damn it, Kate, run!". Damon Lindelof: Exactly, it's like, it's raining there when Sawyer about to get popped and it's also raining in the episode where Charlie gets the arrow in the neck. So we've had at least two significant downpours in Season Three. Carlton Cuse: But you're right, it hasn't been as rainy as it was... Damon Lindelof: It should be rainy in Season Four. Carlton Cuse: Season Four should rain all the time. Damon Lindelof: And it should snow. Carlton Cuse: Snow would be awesome. Damon Lindelof: We did snow at the end of Season Two, people went "What?". We should do a nice quality hail storm. You know? Carlton Cuse: More weather in Season Four. Damon Lindelof: We promise you, heard it here first, you tuned into this podcast thinking you'd get no teasers about Season Four. You will get hail, you will get more rain, you will get... Carlton Cuse: Wind. Damon Lindelof: Breeze. Carlton Cuse: Wind. Breezes. Damon Lindelof: Heavy breezes, there will be systems moving in, humidity, all we have to do, humidity's easy to write cause it would just be like "boy is it humid today" and you could deliver that line in your shirt. Carlton Cuse: By the way, it's very humid today. I think we'd better get out of here. Damon Lindelof: Alright. Carlton Cuse: Kris is like "I've had enough". rings Carlton Cuse: There's the phone, we had to wait till the phone rang. Alright guys, thank you so much for hanging in with us all season long. Damon Lindelof: Thank you for watching Season Three, we know it was a little bit of a bumpy road at first, but we really feel that, you know, hopefully we ended on a high note and uh... Carlton Cuse: We'll acquit ourselves well for the finale in your eyes. Damon Lindelof: Yes, that is our hope. SO until we meet again... Carlton Cuse: Aloha Damon Lindelof: Have a wonderful summer... Carlton Cuse: And mahalo. Damon Lindelof: Bye bye guys. end music Kris White: That raps up your podcasts for this season, but fear not, we'll be back before long. We'll be around periodically with updates and news, and later in the summer we'll be bringing you special coverage from ComicCon. Until then, you can always get your Lost fix by checking out replays of Season Three at ABC.com and of course there's always the DVDs to look forward to. The Season finale, Through the Looking Glass, airs Wednesday, May 23, from 9 to 11 pm, only on ABC.